


Better Left Unsaid

by cherrywoods



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrywoods/pseuds/cherrywoods
Summary: Near turns to the one person he feels can answer the question he’s had for years.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Better Left Unsaid

Saturday’s at Wammys are anything but quiet. The children’s pent up energy can finally be released. No more sitting in a boring classroom, today is the day to have fun. While most kids chose to spend their time outside playing soccer or swinging on the swing set, the successors had their own versions of fun. 

Matt woke up bright and early at 12 pm to play video games, he’d finally convinced Mello to play with him. Near finished constructing the new lego fort he’d made as a new home for his stuffies. It took longer than he’d expected, he was distracted by the expletives he’d hear Matt say every now and then while he was playing video games with Mello. Near turned to his roommate for approval.

“Well, what do you think?”

Near’s roommate shrugged, he only gave it a passing glance as he walked towards the door. 

“Whatever. Aren’t you too old to be playing with Legos? I know you’re definitely too old to be making homes for your stuffed animals. You’re so weird Near.”

Near softly sighed and twisted a piece of his hair around his finger.

“I don’t think age mat-“

He stopped talking once his roommate shut the door behind him. 

Near looked over his fort again, he smiled as he placed a pink bunny beside the teddy bear that already resided in the fort. 

“It looks cozy to me. I beat Matt will like it.”

Near walked towards Matt’s room, the expletives were getting louder as he got closer to the door. He nervously knocked on the door.

_I hope they’re not angry._

“Come in!”

Near quietly walked into the room and sat on the bottom bunk of the bed. He watched Matt and Mello battle it out in an intense game of Mario Kart. 

“What the fuck Mello, who throws a banana right there?”

“Shut up, I don’t play this stupid game all the time like you do.”

“You’ve definitely watched me enough that you should know how to play better by now.”

“I’ll kick your ass, just wait.”

Mello quickly glanced at Near before looking back at the screen.

“Get off my bed you little shit. WHAT!?”

Matt raised his controller over his head and laughed triumphantly.

“Hell yeah! I win again! You should’ve kept your eyes on the screen Mello.”

Mello shoved Matt. He stood up and glared at Near, he stormed towards him and shoved him off his bed.

“Get out! We don’t want you in here, you’re a distraction.”

Near’s bottom lip trembled as he started walking out the door.

“Aww come on Mells, he’s not bothering anyone. We’ve let him watch us play before. Stay here Near.”

Near looked down at the floor, too embarrassed to make eye contact.

“Actually Matt, since you’ve got a moment, I wanted you to come see something I made. That is, if you’re interested in seeing it.”

Matt gave Near a toothy grin.

“Sure buddy, we’ll all go.”

Mello grumbled as he followed behind Matt. He whispered so only Matt could hear.

“Why are you letting him drag us around? I don’t give a shit what he made.”

Matt elbowed Mello’s stomach.

“Chill out Mello. It’s nice that he wants to show us something he made.”

Mello elbowed Matt back and harrumphed.

“He only wants to be praised for how perfect he thinks he is.”

Matt gave Mello a sideways glance. 

“That sounds like someone else I know.”

“Piss off.”

Near opened his door, allowing Matt and Mello to walk in first.

Matt’s eyes lit up at the sight of Near’s fort.

“Wow it looks great! How long did it take you to make this?”

Near beamed at Matt’s compliment.

“Not very long, I started this morning and finished around the time you woke up. Your gaming was slightly distracting if I’m being honest.”

Matt sheepishly scratched his neck.

“Heh sorry about that. I know I can get intense sometimes.”

Mello tapped his foot and rolled his eyes.

“Alright are we finished now?”

Near looked at Mello inquisitively. 

“What do you think Mello?”

Mello folded his arms and scowled.

“It’s a stupid waste of time. Why do you need a fort for stuffed animals?”

Near looked dejected.

“I-I thought you’d like it. I even made little finger puppets of both of you.” 

Near took the two finger puppets out of the fort and held them out to the boys.

“See? You’re guarding my stuffies.”

Mello scrunched his nose and tossed his finger puppet on the floor. 

Matt grinned and slid the puppet on his finger.

“I really like it Near. Can I keep this finger puppet?”

Near smiled, he picked up Mello’s puppet and put it back in his spot.

“I suppose you can, I can always make another one. Are you sure you don’t want to keep yours Mello?”

“I’m positive. Anyway let’s go back to playing Mario Kart.”

Matt lingered behind as Mello walked out of Near’s room.

“I’m sorry Near. I really appreciate what you made for me, it’s really cool.”

Matt patted Near on the shoulder and walked out of the room.

Near grabbed the pink bunny from his fort and hugged it to his chest.

“You like your new home don’t you?”

He looked into the bunny’s beaded eyes and sighed. He laid it back inside the fort and neatly placed five more stuffies in the fort. He tapped his finger against his lip as he surveyed his work.

“Hmmm, a bit cramped but it’s still cozy.”

He heard Mello and Matt laughing in the next room and it made his heart sink.

_ Why doesn’t Mello like me? I need answers, this can’t be the one mystery I’m not able to solve. _

He grabbed his tools and started making another Matt finger puppet. He observed the other finger puppets he had made in the past.

The Linda finger puppet caught his eye.

_ I can’t ask her, she’s biased. She doesn’t really like Mello. All she’ll say is that he’s a jerk. _

The L finger puppet laid beside Linda.

_ L is far too busy for trivial questions like this one. _

He gazed at the puppet in his hand.

_ Matt is the same as Linda. He’s biased, he’s apologetic but ultimately he’ll be on Mello’s side no matter what. _

He looked up and his eyes landed on the B puppet. 

_ That’s it! B knows Mello the best. He won’t be biased because his principles won’t allow it. He knows he has to go into a case unbiased no matter who is involved. _

He laid the unfinished puppet on his desk and headed out of his room to find B. He made his way to the third floor of the orphanage and walked down the narrow hallway towards B’s room. He knocked on the door, after a few minutes of no response he frowned and walked towards the stairs to see if anyone had spotted B. 

“Near?”

Near froze when he heard B’s voice. He slowly turned around and waved.

“Hello B, I... I wanted to ask you a question.”

B tilted his head, curiosity took hold of him. He held the door open and gestured for Near to come inside.

“I’m sorry I didn’t respond sooner. I wasn’t sure if I heard a knock or not. Not many people come up here.”

Near sneezed as he waved a cobweb away from his face.

“I can tell no one frequents this area. When is the last time you dusted?”

B smirked as he swiped dust off his desk.

“Was that the question you wanted to ask me?”

Near lightly snorted at B’s sarcasm.

“Not quite.”

He ran his socked foot across the floor, making a noticeable line through the dust. 

“I actually wanted to ask you about Mello.”

B raised his eyebrows and walked closer to Near.

“You chose to come to me about Mello? Not L?”

Near took a step back from B and nodded his head.

“I knew you’d give me the answer I’m looking for.”

B’s mouth twisted into a sinister smug grin.

“You have no idea how grateful I am that you came to me Near.”

_ I’m starting to regret it a little.  _

“Um you’re welcome B.”

B looked in the mirror and smeared some eyeshadow under his eyes.

“So you think Mello doesn’t like you?”

“I know he doesn’t like me. He always talks me like I’m a nuisance. I have a feeling he believes that I feel I’m superior to him but that’s not the case. I respect Mello, he has qualities that I wish I had.”

B ran his fingers through his curly hair, frowning at the work he would have to put in to make it straight.

“Does Mello know your opinion of him?”

“No and even if he did I’m not sure it would change anything.”

“Then why bother figuring it out? Just leave him be, that’ll save both of you some trouble.”

Near felt his face getting warm, his heart raced as he charged towards B. He slammed his hand on the desk, making B jump.

“What the hell kind of advice is that? We’re just destined to be sworn enemies? Bullshit. I know you know what Mello has against me and you’re going to tell me this instant.”

B chuckled as he moved Near’s hand off the table.

“Damn, I didn’t know you had it in you Near. You’ll make a damn fine detective one day. You want to know what Mello has against you? He thinks you’re an arrogant prick who enjoys showing off your intelligence. He feels threatened by you, before you came along he was number one, now he’s having to compete and he doesn’t like it.” 

Near’s eyes widened, he was right all along. He nodded for B to continue.

“That’s a weakness for Mello, he doesn’t like competition. He wants to win without anyone standing in his way. I’ve tried to tell him life doesn’t work that way but he won’t listen. He’s too damn stubborn.”

Near laughed.

“Mello is definitely stubborn.”

B nodded in agreement and plugged his flat iron into the wall.

“Now I’m going to be honest with you Near. I don’t believe Mello’s opinion of you will ever change. Maybe when you’re both older but not now. If you want him to stop berating you, I suggest you get in his face like you did with me. That’ll show him you mean business.”

Near let out an annoyed sigh.

“I only did that because I lost my temper and I apologize. I do not plan on doing that regularly.”

B grinned at Near.

“Don’t be sorry, that’s a good trait to have. I agree that you shouldn’t do it regularly, it only has power because you’re soft spoken.”

Near twisted his hair around his finger, tightly winding it until it sprung free.

“I suppose it would be a waste to confront Mello. I think you’re right. His opinion of me will never change.”

B grumbled at his hair constantly springing back to its natural curl every time he ran the flat iron over it.

“You should stand up for yourself the next time he’s a dick to you. I can assure you that won’t be a waste of time.”

“You’re right again B. Thank you for your help.”

He kept a stoic face but B was beaming with pride on the inside. 

“Anytime you need me, you know where to find me.”

“Noted, I’ll see you around B.”

Near walked down the stairs and bumped into Mello, who had ran out of Matt’s room to get a snack.

“Get out of my way shitheel. Haven’t you caused enough trouble today?”

Every time Mello took a step, Near stepped in front of him. Mello growled and shoved Near out of the way.

“Fucking move!”

“I don’t like how you talk to me Mello.”

Mello spun around and snorted derisively.

“Do you really believe that I care what you think?”

Near stared directly at Mello and walked closer to him until he backed him into a corner. Near leaned forward until he was inches from Mello’s face. 

“Listen. B told me everything. We don’t have to like each other, I’ve made peace with that. All I ask of you is that you stop calling me names and that you show me respect the way I show you respect. Got it?”

Mello’s jaw dropped, he fumbled over his words, too shocked to speak.

“I-I what do you mean B told you everything?”

“That’s not important. Do you understand what I’m asking of you?”

“Not important? I think it’s pretty damn impor-“

Near banged his fist against the wall, Mello squeaked as Near’s fist narrowly missed the top of his head.

“Mello! Answer my question!”

Mello impatiently huffed.

“Yes fine I understand. I won’t call you names.”

Near smiled contentedly. 

“Good, this conversation is over now.”

Mello swallowed nervously as he watched Near go into his bedroom.

_ What the hell did B tell him?  _


End file.
